Please Pretend
by whereisyourredscarf
Summary: A series of one-shots for Phantom of the Opera. I simply turn on my phone and then write a one shot based off that song. Mainly R/C, possibly a few E/C or no shipping patterns at all
1. Maria-The Sound of Music

**A/N: Hello lovelies! It's me again! So, for anyone wondering, "Let Daylight Dry Your Tears" is on hiatus until further notice. Anyhow, this is going to be a series of one-shots based off of songs that were randomly picked by shuffle on my phone. The first one is going to be from the song "Maria" from "Sound of Music"**

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Madame Giry! Christine just doesn't belong in the ballet corps!" Jammes, the prima ballerina, pleaded. "She's always late for rehearsal, constantly has her head in the clouds, and is always singing around in the dormatories."<p>

"Those may be true, but she's been working very hard to try to keep up with all of us. We have all had an extra few years to be working in ballet." Meg, the ballet mistress' daughter, told the rest of the girls.

"That is enough girls!" Madame Giry's thick French accent echoed through the room, sending shivers down the backs of the ballerinas at the barre. At that moment, Christine ran in the room, and joined the rest of the girls at the barre. "Christine Daae, you are late. I will deal with you later. Now girls, start from first position."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay? Nay? Either way, tell me what you think by leaving me a review if you please! Thank you!**

**~Olivia**


	2. Good To Know-Francesca Batistelli

**A/N: Hello again lovelies! Hope you enjoyed your day! We had a two hour delay this morning, so I got a couple more one-shots done. This one is based off of a song by my favorite non-musical artist. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hello Erik." The young soprano approached the body lying by the lagoon. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'm here again, but I'm afraid this will be the last time. I've come to fulfill my promise." Raoul stood towards the back of the underwater lair. Christine motioned for Raoul to come and assist her.<p>

Raoul lifted the body into the black coffin, while Christine removed the ring from her finger and found the black binded opera with gold thread titling "_Don Juan Triumphante"._ She placed both in the coffin and assisted Raoul in placing the lid on the coffin. They both stepped into the lagoon and pulled the coffin in with them.

"It's good to know that your suffering has ended. Goodbye _mon ange." _Christine said as they let go of the coffin, along with the past.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, that required a lot of pheels. Anyway, Yay or nay, please leave a review! Toodles!**

**~Olivia**


	3. When I Grow UpNaughty (reprise)-Matilda

**A/N: Hello again! Here is one-shot number 3 based off the song When I Grow Up/Naughty (Reprise) from Matilda the Musical. This one was a lot of fun to write, especially after that pheel tolling last one. Please enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>"What you like to be when you grow up Christine?" Raoul asked the young girl as they sat by the seashore in Sweden.<p>

"I want to be the most famous opera singer known to humanity!" Christine responded.

"If it weren't for me knowing that I will have to take Phillipe's place when I come of age, I would like to be the lead violinist for the orchestra accompaning your beautiful voice." Raoul told Christine.

"As flattering as you are, first you'll have to stop misbehaving long enough to actually practice." Christine playfully scolded him.

"What can I say? Sometimes, you just can't help being naughty!"


	4. Stay With Me-Into The Woods

**A/N: Hello again! Today I went home sick from school, so I'm sitting at my laptop right now watching Phantom of the Opera on Netflix and uploading this new chapter. I hope you enjoy this one! P.S. I'm going to start putting them in 2 at a time that way they aren't as short. Also, thanks to guest123 for your 3 reviews! :) Anyway, here is the next chapter based off the song Stay With Me from Into the Woods**

* * *

><p>The curiousity was eating away at Christine. What could he be hiding behind that mask? She ripped away the mask, only to find that she should have not let her curiousity get to her.<p>

"You little prying pandora! You have done it now! Now you will never leave this place!"

Christine could only understand half of the phrases coming from who she once thought was an angel's mouth. She had curled herself into a corner, cowaring in fear.

"Please, you have made your bed, now you must lie in it." She gazed up at her angel's horrid face. He was no angel, not with a face like that. He had to have been a demon. She hid her face again.

"Ah yes, you can't look at my face. Don't feel sorry, no one, not even my own mother, could look at my face. Oh, but Christine. Fear, it can turn into love if you can learn to see the man behind the mask. Oh, Christine..."

She turned around, mask in hand, giving it to him. He gratefully accepted it. "Come, we must return. If we do not, those fools who run my theatre will worry for you."


	5. Perfect For You-N2NShe's In Love-TLM

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I abandoned the story for a while. My computer has been on the fritz for a while, but I think I finally fixed it just in time for my D.C. trip that I'll probably update while I'm there if our hotel has wifi. Anyway, here are the next one-shots :)  
>-Olivia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect For You-Next to Normal<strong>

"What if everything were to end tomorrow? What if we were all smashed into oblivion, or the earth burned itself into smithereens?" Raoul questioned, as he followed me through the halls as I was trying to get to rehearsal for _Il Muto_.

"I don't know! How do you know that would ever even happen? Raoul, you know you're not supposed to see me! Madame Giry's orders!"

Raoul gave look of disbelief. "Madame Giry's orders? Or _his_ orders?"

"Raoul, I simply cannot talk about it. Please go, _he_ might see you."

"So what if he does?" Raoul exclaimed, recieving a few glares from passing by employees of the opera house.

"I simply can not explain it. Please, I will be in great trouble if I'm not there in the next minute. With that, I rushed off to the auditorium for rehearsals.

**She's In Love-The Little Mermaid**

"Whatever could you mean Odette?" Roslin questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? Christine is in love!" Odette claimed.

"Oh please, our Christine? In love? That's ridiculous." Michelle chimed in.

"Girls, girls, I have seen it first hand. Christine and Monsieur le Viscount are in love!" Meg Giry stated.

"Well, if anyone would know, it would be Meg." Jammes said. "Perhaps you're right. Perhaps our little Christine is madly in love!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Either way, please press that review button and leave me some comments. Follow and favorite as well! Kisses!**

**-Olivia**


	6. What Is This Feeling-Wicked Come ToMe-LM

**A/N: I would recommend having some tissues handy for the second one-shot. I was reading through it and I was almost bawling. Not spoiling, just read on.**

* * *

><p><strong>What Is This Feeling?-Wicked<strong>

"What do you mean _she_ will be playing the lead role of Amnita? This opera may be sh-gibberish, but certainly she couldn't do the role justice!" Carlotta pleaded with the managers only moments before Christine had entered the room with her fiance. "Ah, speak of the devil."

"Madamoiselle Daae, quite the lady of the hour." Monsieur Firmin said half-heartedly.

"You have been given the largest role in this..._Don Juan_." Monsieur Andre stated, handing her the score.

_"My God."_Christine thought to herself. "I'm sorry messieurs, but I just cannot accept the role."

"Then the role is open for me to step in and take her place!" Carlotta stated, gleefully.

"Signora, no, the instructions clearly stated for Miss Daae to sing the role of Amnita."

Carlotta simply grunted and turned to leave the room. On her way out, she grabbed the young ingenue's arm and hissed in her ear, "I loathe you."

"Don't flatter yourself into thinking I feel any different." Christine stated flatly.

**Come to Me-Les Miserables**

Raoul sat next to me as I lay on my deathbed. Could consumption really come to claim me already?

"Do not worry Little Lotte. I will stay by your side until this has passed."

He was denying what the doctor had said. The doctor told us that I was going to be claimed soon. "Oh Raoul, you need not do that. I will not live past the end of this week, and you know that."

"I know, but what shall we do about Gabriel and Elizabeth?" Raoul asked me, tears falling from his eyes.

"You will be a great father, and I will watch from the Heavens with my papa, your parents, and Phillipe."

Suddenly, I saw two figures which I suddenly recognized. The first was my own papa, but the second was unexpected.

"Erik will watch you with us as well."

He gave me a confused look, but kiss me full on the lips, not wanting to let go. With that I took a final cough, closed my eyes, and joined the souls of my father and my angel, watching Raoul cry over my earthly body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tear jerker, right? Anyway, whether you love it or hate it, please Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**Kisses**

**~Olivia**


	7. Ten Long YearsGood Morning Baltimore(R)

**A/N: BTW, (R) means Reprise, I just ran out of room and had to reduce something. The first one is pretty short, and I'm not really sure where I went with the second one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Long Years-Love Never Dies<strong>

"Meg, it's Raoul." She looked over to where my eyes were focused.

"Oh Christine, it's been ten whole years since he last saw you. He simply won't remember you."

"I know you're right, but I've missed him all of this time, and I always wished to see him again."

"You've always had your head in the clouds."

"No Meg, really! Think about it! How amazing would it be if he remembered me, and we could become friends again. After ten years though, you're probably right. He wouldn't remember me."

**Good Morning Baltimore (Reprise)-Hairspray**

"Oh Raoul, why did you come to save me?" I asked him, scared for him to be upset with me asking that question.

"Would you have rather stayed there?" I could tell he was trying to be gentle and not upset me.

"No, of course not, but I almost lost you back there. I wish that we could have just left there, but I couldn't do that to him."

"Christine," Raoul started, "do you love him?"

"I used to, but not as a lover, more as a friend, a teacher, a fatherly figure. He wanted so much more though. Once you came back into my life, he saw you as a threat and his obsession grew more. But after tonight, what he did to you, to poor Piangi, and to the people who died in the fire and the chandelier. No, I don't love him."

We clung to eachother and fell asleep in eachother's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hate it or love it? Either way, please review! While you're at it, follow and favorite if you wish!**


	8. The Final Confrontation-Les Mis(READ AN)

**A/N: IMPORTANT TO ANYONE OUT THERE WITH ASSAULT AND LIKE TRIGGERS. THIS CHAPTER IS BASED OFF OF THE BLOCKING FROM THE RESTAGED TOUR (Please dear god forgive me). ALTHOUGH I THINK IT CAME OUT REALLY WELL, I WOULD LIKE TO WARN ANYONE WHO THIS MIGHT AFFECT. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

* * *

><p>"Wait, I think, my dear, we have a guest!"<p>

"Raoul!"

I saw my fiance out of the corner of my eye before my captor spun me around into his embrace, holding my arms tightly against my chest. I struggled to escape, but I failed numerous times.

"Monsieur le Vicomte! What an honor to have you in our presence this evening. You have truly made my night!"

I could barely see what was happening, but I did see Raoul holding his arms out in front of him to show he meant no harm.

"Release her! Do what you will with me, only free her! Have you no pity?" Raoul's voice was filled with panic, as he was panting. He was soaking wet. He must have swam through the lake to get here!

"Oh Christine, your lover's plea, it touches me so." Erik snarled in my ear.

"Please, Raoul, go. It's useless." I pleaded.

Raoul saw his chance to try to approach the masked man and ran towards us. The Phantom grabbed my head, as if threatening to kill me if Raoul came any closer.

"One more step and she dies."

Raoul held up his hands in surrender.

"I love her, does that mean nothing to you? I will ask you again, Monsieur, release her to me, and we will make sure that no one is to bother you again. Please, I beg of you, show some compassion!"

"Me? Show compassion? Why should I, when I have never recieved compassion myself?" He grabbed my neck, and held me by it behind himself, slowly taking the breath out of my body.

"Please," Raoul pleaded, "just let her be."

"As you wish, Monsieur." He released my neck, and as I fell to the ground, I fainted. I could tell it was only for a couple moments, as I woke to Raoul fanning his hand against my face. I still lay on the ground, catching my breath that had been taken from my lungs by my once idol. Raoul, very eager to help me, but trying his best to be gentle, simply pet my hair softly, before helping me into his arms. I caressed his cheek, trying to savor the moments that would surely be cut off by my maestro sooner rather than later.


End file.
